


Easy With You

by MyEnglishRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, JUST, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Some Humor, and Arthur being kinda sad and lonely at the beginning, cuteness, does this work even make sense???, for all I know I'll reread it later and then delete and act like I never posted anything, i guess, others are briefly mentioned tho, some kisses, two if I want to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEnglishRose/pseuds/MyEnglishRose
Summary: “Hello from the future!”Of course. Of course, he wouldn’t have wasted the opportunity to say something Arthur himself always tended to text him. Arthur sighs deeply, in order for Alfred to hear through the phone. “Did you really travel to Japan just for that?”“Yup!” comes the enthusiastic reply from the other blond. Right.Or. America really likes to be extra, but ends up being a failure in the end and while England pretends to be annoyed, he can’t exactly hide his fondness. Cuddles and kisses ensue.





	Easy With You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it’s still January so I guess I still can wish you all a Happy New Year?  
> November and December kicked my ass and I couldn’t write anything rip  
> Anyway, I feel like it’s a tradition with UsUk but this was written… literally in two days lol maybe unconsciously I just find them easier to write with, since I am so familiar with their characters while whenever I write with the Asian characters I feel like I always second-guess myself about a character’s reaction and everything. Kinda hate when works I spend less time on get more attention but I can’t complain either y'know  
> So, again, have a cute, short and fluffy fic with again no plot at all (my speciality). This isn’t what I wanted to post first in 2019 but I’m struggling to finish another work.  
> English still isn’t my first language btw :’) and uh im posting this as im half asleep so this is half edited im sorry i just really wanted to finally post something

It is barely the beginning of the afternoon when Arthur receives the call. Upon hearing the familiar - way too familiar - ringtone he assigned to Alfred, he actually hesitates for a few seconds before picking his phone up.

He is already frowning. He never knows what to expect from the American during the Holiday season. Last time he got several windows broken, after all.

“Hey Art!”

Excited as always.

“Afternoon, Alfred,” he replies.

“Night actually.”

Arthur’s frown deepens. At most, it must be late morning in America.

“Uh?” he so unintelligibly says, blinking.

“I’m in Japan right now! I mean, the country, not the other way around you perv.” He didn’t even say anything! At this point, Alfred is the one with a dirty mind when he keeps pointing things like that. “The fireworks are going off behind me!”

And now that Arthur actually focuses, he can indeed hear muffled explosions in the background. So, the American flew to Japan just to celebrate New Year before anyone else instead of being behind this time? It doesn’t really make any sense whatsoever, and he heard Kiku was spending the New Year with the other Asians. Arthur worries Alfred ended up ruining their party. 

Just as he was about to scold Alfred, the other speaks up again, “Hello from the future!”

Of course. Of course, he wouldn’t have wasted the opportunity to say something Arthur himself always tended to text him. Arthur sighs deeply, in order for Alfred to hear through the phone. “Did you really travel to Japan just for that?” 

“Yup!” comes the enthusiastic reply from the other blond. Right.

“… Well, enjoy your New Year there?”

“Thanks!”

And then Alfred hangs up without further explanations. Arthur stares at his phone for a few seconds, speechless, before shrugging it off. He himself still had about nine hours to go before the New Year and he didn’t really have any plan this time. It became a sort of tradition lately, when Alfred is not available, to go out with Francis, Antonio and Gilbert (yeah, as surprising as it sounds, he does enjoy their company… when they’re all proper drunk off their asses) but this time, they haven’t agreed on anything, so basically Arthur assumed everyone had their own plans.

Heck, his own brothers will be out and specifically told him to not follow them, and Peter spends all his New Years with the Nordics, so. Looks like it’ll be sweet time alone for the beginning of 2019 which, in itself, isn’t exactly bad. At least for him. Being alone never bothered him anyway, he’s used to it. For a few seconds, he entertains the idea of Alfred somehow managing to fly to him before midnight then shakes his head at the absurd and desperate thought. Flying from Japan to the UK takes roughly half a day, the blond would be three hours late anyway and Arthur would be sleeping by then.

He’s fine. Fine.

He’s already bored though. And hungry. He could bake, it will take a few hours. Yeah, that’s a great idea.

……..

In the end, he really baked all afternoon and finds himself with way too many cookies and cupcakes he, obviously, can’t eat by himself. He’s quite proud of what he’s done, however, smiling proudly at his table filled with adorable sweets. He has enough to satisfy Alfred next time he visits - though the American still doubts Arthur can bake, which, rude.

It’s loud outside, Arthur notes before realising midnight is approaching and he hasn’t properly eaten anything yet for dinner. He kinda forgot that part. Well. A cup of tea and one or two cookies would do just fine. So he does just that. By the time the countdown starts, Arthur has drunk half of his tea and stops to listen. He looks outside his window just as the clock strikes midnight and the fireworks explode.

Arthur smiles to himself and goes back to his eating.

He can already feel his people hoping for a better and new year and quite honestly, he agrees with them. He wants to rest.

………..

Around 3 am he is in his bed, yet can’t sleep. People are still celebrating outside and though they aren’t exactly loud, Arthur still can’t find himself able to ignore them. Something is keeping him up, and he doesn’t know what.

And that’s when he hears his front door open then close. Arthur stands up at the speed of light, senses alert. Then, he relaxes, because he locked the door and there’s only one person he gave his key to beside Francis, who he knows is soundly asleep right now.

He didn’t even give his key to Francis, the other man just took it by the way, with the excuse that someone living close by should have access to his house to make sure he's alright (in itself it's a nice and sweet thought, but Arthur really has trouble appreciating Francis and his overly protective actions). But he remembers how Alfred kept pestering him about it, complaining that only him should be granted this “privilege”. Now, if he shows up unannounced at 3 am, Arthur might take his key back.

So he barely tries to look surprised when he sees the American stumble and fall down the stairs leading up to Arthur’s room. The British nation doesn’t even move to make sure the younger one was okay, he just stands at the top of the stairs with an eyebrow raised.

He still lets out a little chuckle though.

“I’m hurt don’t make fun of me!” Alfred whines, still on the floor and refusing to look up.

“Oh you big baby,” Arthur mocks jokingly. “What are you doing here, Kiku kicked you out?”

“Lien, actually. As soon as the fireworks ended she just threw me outside Kiku’s house.” The American finally stands up and glares at the stairs, as if they would cower under his not intimidating gaze at all. “I wanted to come back here for your midnight though but I forgot that travelling takes… time…” he mumbles and Arthur bites the inside of his mouth to stop himself from smiling.

Okay. Alfred is an idiot. But that was a cute thought.

“You idiot.” Of course, he wouldn’t have said the other part.

“Hey!” Alfred is suddenly all fired up. Arthur barely has the time to blink and the American is now right in front of him.

Uh, even if he’s standing one step below him, Alfred still is taller somehow. That’s annoying.

“Wanted to be romantic!” the younger nation protests, frowning and pouting, which doesn’t make him look terrifying but rather… childish. And cute.

Romantic, though. Arthur almost laughs. Alfred can’t be romantic even if he tried really hard. That’s what he says, then, “You can’t be romantic to save your life.”

“You’re endeared though, so it works,” Alfred smirks while saying so and Arthur huffs, looking away.

“Don’t be so full of yourself,” he replies and turns around to head towards his room again. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“No, wait!”

Impulsive as ever, Alfred throws himself at Arthur, making the both of them enter the green-eyed man’s room by falling quite harshly on the floor. Arthur grunts, now crushed under Alfred’s weight.

“Fucking hell, get off me!”

“Hey Artie, still haven’t had my New Year’s kiss,” the American ignores him.

“Let me guess, Lien hit you before you could lean in.”

“Arthur!”

“What?” It sounds more like ‘woh’ though. Arthur’s accent tends to thicken and shift from "the Queen's accent" to a Northern, almost _Scottish_ accent, when he’s sleepy, Alfred learned. “I’ve been trying to sleep for a while and this conversation tired me.”

“But my New Year kiss!”

“Midnight was three hours ago, Al.”

“Not in my country.”

“You’re in mine right now. Speaking of which, get off,” he repeats but doesn’t even wait and manages to roll them around and climb on his bed right away. Alfred follows him though and engulfs him again in a bear-like hug.

Small spoon it is for tonight, then.

“I’ll kiss you awake when it’ll be midnight in New York,” Alfred mumbles against his neck and Arthur sighs.

“You need to sleep too.”

“I slept on the plane.”

“You are not watching me sleep, that’s creepy you weirdo.” Alfred doesn’t answer and actually squeezes Arthur closer to him with a huff. “Alfred.”

“I have nothing else to do!”

“Why didn’t you just fly back home?”

“But home is here, with you in my arms.”

Arthur takes it back, Alfred can be romantic, he’s just so oblivious when he is. So he doesn’t reply - and will forever deny blushing - and close his eyes. “Sweet dreams.” He still hears Alfred say before he, surprisingly, falls asleep easily.

……….

“Arthur, Artie, Art, babe.”

Arthur softly groans as he feels himself slowly come back to reality and then turned around, supposedly to face the other nation who apparently is still in his bed. He mumbles a quiet and tired “what” before a pair of lips gently kiss his own and he blinks his eyes open.

“’s midnight in New York. I’m a man of my words.”

“A man huh,” Arthur scoffs teasingly.

“Don’t try to make fun of me for that because you know I can just lift you with just one arm.”

“Doesn’t make you a man.” Arthur yawns and turns around again to get back to sleep. It’s silent for a few moments until Alfred nudges the back of his neck with his head and even though he can’t see him, Arthur knows he is pouting.

What a man.

“What.”

“I saw you baked…” Silence. “I’m hungry.”

“What happened to ‘I might get food poisoning, fuck no’?”

“Well, you didn’t bake those with the intent of giving them to me.”

Well, Arthur is kinda hurt. “Go eat alone then, wanker, I’ll never make you anything again.”

Worst boyfriend ever. Huh, boyfriend. It still is weird to refer to the younger nation like that. They don’t even act like a couple all they do is bicker and insult each other, honestly.

That’s them, he wouldn’t change that. He would love a little more support and loving words, though, no matter how much Alfred redeems himself with cuddles and kisses afterwards. That’s maybe the problem, in the end. Arthur is a romantic at heart, a lover of Shakespeare (his work, not literally him. He was a lovely guy though, that much he couldn’t deny) and poetry so most of his affection goes through words and writings, and sometimes little actions showing how much he cares while not obnoxiously shouting his feelings. Alfred is the complete opposite: loud as hell. He thinks saying “I love you” once is enough and when he hurts someone he thinks giving them big gifts or hugs will get him forgiveness. But he’s bold and so honest, genuine, is the thing, so people usually can’t stay mad at him for too long.

Arthur is the exception. He can stay mad at someone for centuries… Francis is the prime example of that.

“Arthur, Artie, Art, babe,” Alfred repeats. Another one of his technics - using pet names because, while Arthur loves to give them to everyone - it’s just how he is, he’ll call anyone “babe” or “love” as long as they’re nice to him - he also loves getting called cute names like that. “Did I offend you? I’m sorry I didn’t mean that. I thought it was a thing you know-“

“Before you asked me out, yeah, you could insult my food all you wanted,” Arthur sighs heavily, still not moving to meet Alfred’s probably worried look. “Now though, I do care about if you like what I made you or not. You’re my partner.”

“Partner…” Alfred whispers lovingly. “Like the sound of that, you never call me other things than ‘idiot’.”

Arthur frowns. “That’s false. I call you love, babe…”

“You call everyone that.”

Oh. Guess they both need to communicate more about what bothers them in this relationship.

Arthur suddenly turns around, stuffing his face against Alfred’s chest. “I call you my big bear sometimes though.”

“You’re a tiny kitten then.” The American laughs.

“Oh fuck off,” Arthur mumbles, voice muffled.

“You just proved my point, though. Come on I’m hungry and lonely, do I need to carry you?”

It’s silent as Arthur pulls back to stare at the other’s eyes. “Yes.”

He isn’t really proud of the high squeak he lets out when Alfred lifts him up in literally one second as if he weighs nothing.

……….

Arthur makes himself a cup of tea while Alfred stuffs his face with cupcakes. It’s silent, so silent, even London seems asleep still this early in the morning. Arthur likes it though and sits on the counter next to Alfred’s plate, hands carefully wrapped around his mug.

It’s not long before Alfred decides he’s had enough sweets - he’s eaten seven cupcakes already - and finds his place between Arthur’s thighs. The British nation huffs when he sees Alfred’s dumb smile and slowly sets his mug down.

Alfred brings their lips together in a sweet kiss. Literally, this time, as Arthur can taste some frosting on the American’s lips. He’s a messy eater.

“Sorry for leaving you alone at New Year, my idiot ass really thought I could make it before midnight here and I did promise Kiku I would help him with his party. Also, I do like when you bake for me.”

“s’okay,” Arthur hums with a smile. “I know who I’m dealing with. And you’re here. New Year is technically today, let’s spend it together, yeah?”

Alfred’s eyes light up with surprise. Right, Arthur is never the one who initiates any type of date, usually, Alfred always drags him around instead.

“And what’s a midnight lost when we have forever anyway.”

“Sap,” Alfred snorts, earning a light slap on the arm.

But Arthur is grinning really hard and doesn’t even try to hide it. What’s the point anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest i wanted to write their whole day together too but by then my inspiration left me so have a crappy ending like i like to do them, apparently, haha  
> im not exactly proud of this, but i don't hate it either so... have it anyway


End file.
